what the heros leave behind
by ANONYMOUS PRINCE
Summary: i don't really know how to summarize this. its just a story focused around Naruto and Kakashi's lives.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or the characters.

note: for some reason when i was writing this i decided to make kakashi eleven during the time of the nine tails attack idk why, but I'm sticking with it. plus if you think about it, its not really that far off from his actual age at that time.

 **what he heroes leave behind**

The hokage sat silently at his desk, mulling over his paper work. He'd been at it all day, working earnestly at the mountain of piles, yet somehow there still seemed to be an endless supply. He sat back deciding to take a small break. Reaching under his desk, he pulled out a small case of tobacco and herbs to pack into his pipe. He relaxed, leaning further into his chair as he inhaled the smoke from the device.

Life as any good Nara would say was just too troublesome. It's been two years since the nine tails attacked and though he expected as such, the paperwork was still as overwhelming as the day he'd first became hokage years ago in his youth. In the short time its been since being renamed hokage, the third struggled with the work of rebuilding and protecting the village. The first year was hell, but he managed. Now the third was confident enough to believe he'd have the village some what stable by the next year or so. He'd sometimes curse the fourth for the mess he had left behind.

The third sighed as he felt a small flicker of chakra on the roof just outside the view of his office windows. He held his hand up to stop the anbu guard who stepped out of the shadows to inform him of said flicker. Normally he'd fine it amusing that his guards felt the need to inform him of a presence such as this one, but he couldn't seem to find anything funny about the current situation. Moments like this made him feel tired and old. Sighing again, he tried to decide weather the presence was anbu's hound, the cold heartless weapon of Konoha or was it Hatake Kakashi, the emotionless, lazy child that hides behind more then just a book and mask. Either one was quite the pain, but dealing with the normal Kakashi would be easier then the hound. The third had decided to wait and see if the child would come to him on his own or if he'd have to coax the battle hardened thirteen year old inside his office yet again.

The sun was setting by the time the third heard a slight thump against the building wall and felt the suppressed chakra finally being released. Gently sliding the window open, the hokage stepped out onto the roof of the building to see a stock of silver hair behind an anbu mask lying lax against the building. There was a deep gash on the boys arm and there were signs of obvious chakra strain. Picking up the child and slipping back into his office, the third signaled for the anbu on guard to get the tower doctor.

 _'Why'd you have to leave me with such a broken child Minato'_ the third thought running his fingers through Kakashi's hair as he watched the doctor treat the boy.

"he'll be out for the rest of the night, but he's otherwise fine" the doctor informed packing up his supply. Relaxing his posture, he thanked the doctor before turning back to the boy who was seemingly sleeping almost peacefully on his office couch. The door creaked making presence know to a little blonde haired boy.

"Naru-chan what are you doing up" the third asked even though he knew the shy and quiet boy wouldn't answer. Instead the two year old pointed to kakashi "this is kakashi-kun, he's had a bad day so he'll be staying here tonight" the small boy nodded reaching his arms up for the hokage to pick him up.

"Ojiichan" the young child mumbled into his neck.

"yes"

"Niisan" the boy mumbled sleepily yawning, little arms clasped tightly around his neck. The third smiled ' _at least you left one good thing behind_ ' he thought, rocking the child gently.

"Asuma's been busy with chunin work but he'll be here tomorrow" he whispered to the sleeping boy. Carefully pulling a blanket over kakashi with one arm while cradling Naruto with the other, the third stepped out to tuck the other boy in.

…...

"morning" the third greeted kakashi as he awoke in the early hours of the morning. Kakashi frowned taking in his surroundings. He didn't remember being in the hokages office.

"Hokage-sama" he replied formally still frowning.

"you passed out, I had the doctor fix you up" the third informed.

"i apologize for causing you trouble Hokage-sama" Kakashi bowed his head.

"oh not at all kakashi-kun, I enjoy seeing you, just in better condition" the hokage smiled.

"hn" the boy grunted, standing to leave. The third sighed staring down at his paper work.

"oh, and kakashi" the boy stopped halfway out the window "its bad to leave your wounds untreated like you did, I know hospitals aren't your thing, but you need to take care of yourself, from now on come to me if you need to be treated" the boy hesitated before he slightly nodded taking his leave.


	2. Chapter 2

so i was reading one of my other stories and i realized i should probably start going over my stories more carefully before i post them. either that or stop writing them in the middle of the night when i should be sleeping because some of the typos are just so painfully noticeable. it not just on this site either because I'm on a few other sites as well (ones of which i shall not name) and some of the typos on my stories are just annoying and if you read my story complicated you'll understand. at one point in that story i think i type does instead of those.

anyway, i apologize for any bad grammar or typos that might be in this story. thanks for reading and enjoy.

 **what the heroes leave behind chapter 2**

Another year had passed and the third was happy to say his home finally had some stability. Things were finally cooling down and in a few years he believed the village would have few signs of ever being under attack. There were still many problems, but they were much more manageable now and could be easily fixed.

One thing that didn't change was the suppressed chakra signature that often ended up outside his office window. He sighed, he had hoped when he let Kakashi have a day off that the boy would have fun with friends, but three years just wasn't enough time for the scarred boy. Standing he slid the window open.

"its a wonderful day isn't it Kakashi-kun" he asked the young teen who sat silently reading a book. If the boy had heard him, he didn't show any indication of it. "you cant ignore me forever Kakashi" the third smiled at the boy who briefly glanced at him.

"yes Hokage-sama" Kakashi answered formally as always.

"come, have some tea Kakashi" Kakashi sighed, he didn't want to be off today or any other day, yet the hokage seemed adamant on making him relax. Wordlessly, Kakashi followed the man into the office. He frowned staring at the hokage from across the mans desk.

"what kind of tea would you like"the hokage asked.

"what ever you have is fine" Kakashi muttered pulling out his book. He tried to ignore his smiling leader, but the man just keep trying.

"great I'll have it fixed momentarily" the Hokage smiled. Kakashi narrowed his eyes on the man as a servant came not even a minute later with a tray of tea and mini cakes. It was as if the man had predicted his answer. He eyed the third critically, but the man just smiled at him and handed him a cup.

"arigato"he thanked staring at the cup. Taking a sip, Kakashi was shocked to fine it was one his favorites. "gyokuro" he stated calmly meeting the smug eyes of his hokage.

"ah yes, I've found you have expensive taste and that you prefer more sweet teas, despite the fact you don't like sweets" he glared at the hokage, the man must have been spying on him "a reminder of the past maybe" the hokage pondered. Kakashi's glare hardened.

"with all due respect hokage-sama" Kakashi began, planing to tell the man off. "i don't-" his rant was cut off by a childish sequel and the patter of small feet.

"Ojiichan" yelled a child, followed by a yellow blur. Kakashi watched as a small blonde haired child hugged the hokage, then proceeded to climb into his lap and stare wide eyed at the sweets.

"Naru-chan whats on your face" the hokage asked eyeing the pink stains on the boys nose and around his mouth.

"uh he was like that when I found him" a voice interrupted Naruto before he could answer. All eyes turned to Asuma who stood fidgeting at the door. The hokage looked over his youngest son with amusement in his eyes. The young teen had dirt on his knees and several rips in his pants along with an assortment of twigs and grass in his hair. The older boy also had a small pink stain under his lower lip.

"is that so" the third asked turning to Naruto who now had a look of confusion on his face.

"silly Niisan, you took me for ice cweam, member" Naruto said in a childish voice, pouting. Asuma visibly deflated being caught by his father, not that he could really hide the truth anyway.

"its okay to have a little fun Asuma"the third smiled. "go ahead and get cleaned up, I got him" Asuma nodded.

Kakashi had sat silently watching the interaction between the two suratobi's before turning his attention to the young blonde on the thirds lap. He couldn't stop the light chuckle that escaped his lips as he watched the young boy messily slurp some of the hokages tea before trying to reach for the mini cakes. Naruto jumped slightly when Kakashi slide the sweets his way, it seemed he hadn't noticed Kakashi, nor did he realize he had the teens attention. The two watched each other quietly before Narutos face broke out into a blinding smile.

"hiya Kakashi-san" Naruto greeted.

"uh hi" the young boys smile brightened even more before he started digging into the cakes "how did you-" Kakashi was once again interrupted this time by the Hokage.

"he's seen you a couple times at the tower" the Hokage explained, lovingly rubbing his hand through the blonde hair. The third smiled at the young blonde, the boy had changed from a shy and quiet child to a loving bundle of joy in just a year. ' _Now if only I could fix Kakashi_ ' the old man thought.

"oh" Kakashi muttered, he cringed when the Hokage picked up his drink to take a sip, unaware Naruto had drank from. ' _hm..serves him right_ ' Kakashi thought.

"Grandpa I want another sip" Naruto said right when the third had took a sip. Kakashi watched in amusement as the Hokage frowned, then looked down into his cup to see little bits of food particles. For the first time in years, Kakashi burst out laughing as the hokage turned a sickly shade of green and made a face of absolute horror. Poor little Naruto for his part looked just as terrified, for he thought his grandfather was dying or something.

"Ojiichan" the blonde cried out.

"Grandpa needs to go check something real quick, I'm okay" the third said stiffly, putting Naruto down in his chair before walking out. Naruto started to sob, much to Kakashi discomfort.

"Hey kid whats your name" Kakashi asked trying to distracted the boy. Naruto wipes his eyes with little fist and looked up at Kakashi with a quivering lip.

"is Jiji dying" Naruto pouted.

"Nani..no no, grandpa just forgot to do something and had to go do it" Kakashi explained.

"you sure" Naruto frowned

"yeah"

"kay" Kakashi was surprised at how fast the little boy's emotions changed "will you play wit me"

"um...i can't"

"why"

"i..um..i've got to go train" Kakashi lied rubbing the back of his head. Naruto pouted then proceeded to smile again as he thought of an idea.

"then i'll come with you" he said jumping up out of his chair. Kakashi shifted uncomfortable under the two year olds intense stare, he didn't know how to let the kid down easy. "well..lets go"

"um no..you can't go" As soon as the words left his mouth Kakashi regretted them. Naruto's eyes welled up with unshed tears, his lower lip started to tremble and Kakashi began panic "um what I meant to say...was you can't go because I have to eat first and you probably don't want to wait for me to finish" he sighed in relief as Naruto's mood completely flipped.

"i'm hungwy too" Naruto pouted.

"fine" kakashi frowned.

…...

"so kid what do you like" Kakashi asked as he and Naruto strolled trough the market.

"um..ramen"Naruto mumbled quietly. Kakashi frowned looking down at the boy who was practically yelling questions at him minutes before they had arrived at the market. He noticed Naruto glance up, then shrink into himself and finally noticed the glares coming their way. He sighed, he was used to the glares and looks the villagers gave him, but the kid probably wasn't.

"whats your name" he asked partly to distract the kid and also because he didn't know.

"Naruto" came the reply barely above a whisper. Kakashi stopped in his track, looking down at the kid, he realized he hadn't even payed attention to the boy's appearance.

* **flashback** *

" I'm going to name him Naruto" Minato squealed as he pranced around his office. He stopped in his tracks to stare at the ten year old who stared impassively back at him. Minato's smile deflated a bit as he stared at the boy he considered his son " what do you think" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"i think kushina-sama made a mistake letting you name it" Kakashi stated as he made his way to the hokages chair and took a seat. Kakashi frowned as Minato came over and picked him up and sat him in his lap. "i'm a ninja" he mumbled, but snuggled into the mans chest none the less.

"you're so mean Kakashi-kun" Minato grumbled resting his head on top of Kakshi's. "what would you name him then"

"why do you want a baby anyway...they're ugly, they drool, barf, they can't defend themselves and they smell" Kakashi said in monotone with a little pout, not that it really showed through his mask. "besides...you have things that are more important" everything was said in that same unemotional tone, but Minato could read underneath the underneath.

"like" Minato inquired tickling Kakashi's sides, failing to get a reaction out of the boy.

"work..the village..your wife.." Kakashi listed then added just barely above a whisper "me" to his list. Minato almost didn't catch the last part, it was so quiet, but he did. He smiled kissing the top of Kakashi's head and nuzzling his face into the gravity defying gray hair.

"you know...me and Kushina want a baby...and we thought our first little boy would want to have someone to look after and teach" Minato said squeezing the small child in his arms. "we want you to be okay with this first...you know we love you Kashi-kun" Minato whispered kissing his head once again. This time he got a reaction out of the boy. Kakashi squirmed not liking the attention he was getting or the warm feeling in his chest.

"i guess Naruto's alright" Kakashi mumbled crossing his arms.

"good..because its a little to late for backing out now"Minato chuckled.

* **flashback end** *

"its okay if you don't wanna hang out no more" Narutos voice broke Kakashi out of his daze. He looked down at the little boy who seemed so fragile at the moment " I know people hate me" Naruto began to walk away, but Kakashi stopped him. He squatted down to Narutos level.

"can I tell you a secret"Naruto nodded "they don't like me either"

"really" Naruto asked hopefully. Kakashi eye smiled and nodded.

"and guess what"

"what"

"i like ramen too and I know this great place..come on I know a shortcut" Kakashi slung Naruto onto his shoulders and jumped to the roofs.

...

until next time thanks for reading and please review


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter three**

"KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL"Kakashi sighed mentally willing his heart beat to return to normal. No matter how many years Kakashi had been a ninja, Gai's annoying greetings never cease to scare the living daylights out of the poor copy nin, even if Kakashi never showed it.

"hm...you say something" Kakashi asked lazily bringing his gaze to the green clad nightmare.

"CURSE YOU KAKASHI AND YOUR HIP ATTITUDE" Gai yelled making Kakashi cringe. A small pinching at the side of his hips, alerted Kakashi to Naruto who he'd forgotten during the encounter. The boy turned and clung to the inside of Kakashi's pant legs seemingly trying to mend into the teens legs "I CHALLENGE YOU MY RIVAL" Gai yelled causing Naruto to jump and whimper in fright.

"Gai shut up and go somewhere, we have things to do" Kakashi glared, picking Naruto up to rest against his hip as he walked away. "relax" Kakashi whispered to Naruto. The small boy's breathing had become a bit frantic in panic and Kakashi could feel the wild heart beat coming from the child's chest. "shh relax" he said again just for good measure. From behind they heard a dramatic gasp.

"you have a child!" Gai shouted but not as loud, pointing at the two. "HOW VERY YOUTHFUL OF YOU" he shouted with his usual volume.

"Gai stop shouting your scaring him" Kakashi snarled "and he's six, are to you trying to say I had him at eleven"

"i apologize my friend...may I ask why you have this child with you" Gai spoke at a calmer tone.

"me and niisan have very important things to do...so go away weird guy" Naruto spoke before Kakashi could answer. Kakashi sighed, he didn't want Gai of all people to know his personal relationship with Naruto. He mentally counted down the out break that was sure to happen upon revealing this information, but it never came. Instead he was surprised to see Gai hunched over with a look of devastation.

"I'm not weird" Gai mumbled.

"yes you are" Naruto argued.

"am not" Gai shot back. Kakashi sweat dropped, he could already tell the out come of this.

"yes you are"

"am-" Gai was cut off.

"whelp..good seeing you, we're going now so bye"

"WAIT IM NOT DONE" Gai yelled, but it was to late Kakashi was gone.

…...

"you have weird friends big brother" Naruto spoke around a mouthful of ramen as finished his third bowl.

"hn" Kakashi grunted working at his own bowl of ramen. The little boys face scrunched up as he turned to frown at the older boy.

"don't do that" Naruto said with a look of seriousness. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the six year olds odd behavior.

"do what" Kakashi questioned Naruto, who's frown deepened.

"that noise, don't make that noise" Naruto demanded. Kakashi's eyebrow climbed higher.

"what noise" he asked. Naruto growled pushing his bowl away and crossing his arms, turning away.

"stop that, you know what i'm talking about Kakashi" Kakashi's eyes widened. Naruto hardly ever called him by his name.

"okay, okay i'm taking you serious now" Naruto cast him a glance, but didn't turn around. Kakashi smirked realizing what brought out this strange behavior "this wouldn't have anything to do with the young uchiha heir in your class at the academy, would it" Narutos face scrunched up even more if possible.

"no, I don't care about that jerk, just because he's the heir of a clan doesn't mean anything, I mean almost everybody in class is an heir to their clan so why should he matter" Naruto pouted as he told kakashi his problem without realizing it.

"good, cause I can't have my heir worrying about some other clans heir while he's training to become the best" Kakashi stated eye smiling at his blonde companion. Naruto gasped, whipping his head back to Kakashi so fast his neck cracked.

"you'd really make me your heir" Naruto whispered. There was a silent edge to his voice as if he didn't believe Kakashi's words.

"yeah, I mean pukkun already made you a part of the pack, so why not" ' _plus your the only family I have_ ' Kakashi thought. Naruto started to sob lightly "geez is the thought of being my heir that bad" Kakashi asked in mock hurt. Naruto giggled and jumped into Kakashi's arms, holding him tightly.

" I promise to be the best heir there ever was" Naruto whispered into his ear. Kakashi smiled as he got up to leave.

* * *

 **thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi age: 18

Naruto: 7

 **chapter 4**

Kakashi didn't know when it had happened, but some how over the few years they've been together Naruto went from living at the tower to living with him. some how the little blonde had worked his way into Kakashi's heart and then into his home.

It started with visits, where Kakashi would have to scramble to clean his small apartment before the small child arrived because even though Naruto was destined to be a ninja, he shouldn't have to see the bloodied clothes and weapons Kakashi lazily left on the floor after countless missions. The child shouldn't have to see the overused medical supplies in his bathroom sink or the spilled bottle of anxiety pills littered on the floor. Shouldn't have to see the scratch marks from his latest panic attack on the floor in corner of his bedroom even though he could easily blame the dogs. Kakashi didn't want the blonde to see any of it. he didn't want to see the look on the blondes face when he found out just how much of a loser he was. he didn't want to lose the blonde. he was afraid to.

Slowly visits became weekend sleepovers. sleepovers in which Kakashi had to learn to hid his problems from the very perceptive blonde just so he could ensure the child a happy stay. weekends in which panic attacks were held in so that Kakashi could keep up his calm exterior. weekends in which Kakashi had learned you couldn't just eat mission ration bars for every meal, especially when the hokage was teaching his little brother the importance of a balanced meal. weekends in which Kakashi had to learn the art of story telling, because apparently telling the blonde goodnight just didn't cut it for the child and telling just one story wasn't good either because all hell broke loose if done so. weekends in which Kakashi had to learn to share his bed because after a few stays the blonde deemed it okay to share Kakashi's bed instead of sleeping on the couch. weekends in which bath time became a nightmare for both boys because Naruto would refused to take one and fight with Kakashi for hours before the silver haired teen would have to forcefully hold the blonde down, remove his clothes and toss the little brat into the tub and then be forced to sit by the tub getting splashed by water and soaked until the water turned cold and he had to once again deal with fighting as he pulled the child out of the tub kicking and screaming. weekends in which Kakashi learned to play like a child and though he'd never say it out loud he would admit to himself that he enjoyed it. weekends in which Kakashi started to look forward to.

Later weekend sleepovers became week long sleepovers. Kakashi got used to buying groceries for the apartment. got use to cooking even if it wasn't good. got used to the dogs demanding to see their 'pup' and their 'pup' demanding to see them. got used to telling bedtime stories and got used to sharing his bed. got used to bath times and got used to playing. he no longer let his apartment became a mess and he no longer ate just ration bars. panic attacks came less and anxiety pills went down the drain. life didn't seem so bad anymore.

Soon after week long sleepovers, came living together and that's what let Kakashi to this moment. there he stood in his kitchen a light smile on his unmasked face as he made breakfast for his dog and their pup. he chuckled to himself as he listened to the blonde talk to the dogs going from topic to topic. each topic different from the other and each one was discussed with great interest from both the boy and dogs.

"and that's how i pranked Ibiki-san" Naruto finished yet another story.

"ah you are very clever pup" commented Biscuit.

"hai an excellent pack member" Guruko added. the others nodded in agreement adding in their own comments.

"aw you guys" was the blondes response. his face was heated with a blush and he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Kakashi chuckled again at the flustered blonde.

"mah don't be embarrassed otouto they speak the truth you know" Kakashi called over his shoulder.

"yeah Naruto we mean it" Urushi said. again the blondes face heated up.

"h-hai arigatou" Naruto smiled "did you know niisan is teaching me tree walking"

"no we didn't" Pakkun spoke with a slightly amused tone. this was after all the third time the seven year old had mentioned that part of his training.

 _'yeah, the kid really did have a way of worming his way into your life'_ Kakashi thought.

* * *

thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**before i begin i just want to give a shout out to bloody child for reviewing. thank you very much for that and i hope you enjoy.**

 **chapter five**

"Kakashi-sensai, why do we always come to sit on the hokage tower roof" a ten year old Naruto asked as he pulled down his face mask. Kakashi glanced at the young boy he had named his heir some years before. The boy had really shaped up to become a true hatake heir. Everything from his attitude to his clothes had been changed in some way. Naruto was no longer as loud and energetic as he used to be. he was now a lot more reserved, only acting out sometimes with his team or at home and sometimes when he needed a moment of outburst. Naruto's outfits had changed a lot as well, he now wore an outfit similar to kakashi's. Black ninja sandals, black ninja pants wrapped with bandages at the bottom, a black long sleeved shirt, and a dark green hooded vest similar to the standard jonin vest. Also instead of wearing that eye searing orange he so loved all over, Naruto now just wore a bright orange face mask. The boy's tone of voice had even changed to one that was more mellow and held less excitement.

"just thought you'd enjoy the view is all" Kakashi turned his head back to view of the village, watching as the sun started to set in the distance "it is a nice view, is it not"

"hn" Naruto grunted "you always say that, there's a reason, I know it" he muttered.

 **Flashback**

"Minato-sensei why do we always sit on the hokage tower roof" a young Kakashi asked from his spot on said roof. His sensei glanced at him, a small smile playing at his lips.

"just thought you'd enjoy the view is all"Minato answered "nice, isn't it"

"hn" Kakashi grunted "you always say that, stop toying with me" Minato sighed, kakashi always needed an reason for everything that didn't involve training or missions.

"sometimes a ninja needs a spot to just be themselves or think and get away from everything, somewhere to relax and enjoy life" Minato answered in thought.

"our jobs are to be serious sensei, we aren't civilians, we don't have time to relax, there's always an enemy and always a challenge to overcome, we can never be free" Kakashi frowned getting up to leave.

"Kakashi"Minato called sternly, sometimes the boy could be a real handful "come here now" he demanded. The boy glared, but returned to his sensei's side.

"that's not what I learned" the boy muttered angrily. Minato sighed, it was clear the boy was still plagued by ghost of the past.

"it's what i'm teaching you" Minato argued.

"its wrong" Kakashi argued back. Minato sighed once again, the child was considered a genius and because of the image the village had made of him, Kakashi had begun to sully rely on himself.

"a ninjas life is a tough life to live Kakashi, someday you'll understand that its necessary to slow down and just enjoy the little things and just enjoy being you" the boy seemed to what to argue with that statement but in the end he just sighed and let it be.

"hn"

 **flashback end**

"sometimes a ninja needs a spot to just be themselves or think and get away from everything, somewhere to relax and enjoy life" Kakashi repeated word from word, the words his sensei once had said. Naruto's lips parted, as if he were to say something, but he remained silent. Kakashi observed his student, his heir. The silents continued for a sum of time before.

"where do you go...in those moments" Naruto whisper, unsure on whether he'd get an answer. Kakashi knew what he was referring to right away and wondered if he should lie to the boy, but in the end settled for a simple answer.

"some place long ago"

"hn" the answer wasn't the one he wanted but Naruto was willing to except it. one of the windows to the right of them slid open.

"boys come have some tea" the hokage called out.

"yes grandpa" they both answered. the monstrous mound of paperwork was pushed aside allowing room for the tea that was on the hokage's desk along with an assortment of sweets. Naruto let out a small 'whoop' at the site before plopping down on the hokage's lap and immediately reaching for a cupcake. Kakashi stood their a second surveying the scene before him until the hokage shot him a raised his brow and pulled out his free leg patting his knee as if to invite kakashi to sit. Kakashi chuckled at such a ridiculous notion before sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. the anbu in the room would of never let him live it down if he'd done otherwise.

"arigato" kakashi thanked as he was handed a cup. his eyebrows raised at the hokage's tea of choice "gyokuro" he stated. the hokage let out a fond laugh at his statement. Kakashi chuckled. Naruto just continued to shove sweets in his mouth and sip from a drink that coincidentally wasn't his not remembering or understanding the importance of this scene.

"ah yes your favorite right" the third asked in an amused tone. kakashi laughed as the old man sipped his tea. "something funny". Kakashi tilted his head to Naruto who had finally stopped eating to glare at his grandpa. "what" the third asked catching Naruto's look.

"get your own tea old man" Kakashi laughed again and the third paled.


End file.
